vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Julius
Julius is a recurring character on SyFy's Van Helsing. He is portrayed by Aleks Paunovic. He was a mysterious and powerful bloodsucker that existed as a vampire for some time before to The Rising, though he was far from the high-ranking vampire authority that he is now. Since then, he has been reverted back into a human after being bitten by Vanessa Helsing. Character Description “Julius is one of the top vampires in Seattle: power-hungry, aggressive and always thirsty for blood.” Official Character Description From SyFy Website Biography Prior to The Rising, Julius appeared to be a low-level vampire, cowering in the shadows, hiding in crack houses and sipping blood from unconscious junkies just to survive while remaining to keep his vampire nature a secret. Once the event occurred, Julius became much more confident, he attacked anyone in sight, including Flesh. Sometime between then and the year 2019, Julius was able to rise in the rankings, building his own community of vampires. Season One Julius is surrounded by his comrades in what appears to be his compound. As he is feeding from his most recent victim, Gustov, one of his men approaches, informing Julius that Flesh has been turned back into a human after feeding from Vanessa's blood. He requests that they send this message to Dmitri. Continue Reading Here.... After learning from Gustov that Vanessa Helsing was spotted nearby attacking ferals, Julius sends his men out to retrieve her, when Gustov hesitates because he's scared of Vanessa, claiming that she's strong, Julius approaches him in a threatening manner, wondering who his men fear more, Vanessa or him, Gustov quickly exits. His mother, Mama enters the room, disappointed at him for following Dmitri, she suggests that he keep Vanessa for himself, thus regaining control. Continue Reading Here.... Once Vanessa is captured and brought back to the compound, Julius announces that she could be their lead to Rebecca, who can lead them to Dmitri, so that Julius may kill him, but before enacting his plan, he first set up a test in effort to learn if the rumors about Vanessa is true. After watching Vanessa turn Susan, one of his vampires back into a human, he forces his men to chase them down as they attempt to escape. Continue Reading Here.... Julius waits on the steps for his men's return, hopefully with Vanessa, but only Scab returns, explaining that he failed due to being attacked by the sewer beasts, and that Vanessa is likely dead as well. Julius crouches down, wiping his blade across his comrade's face, wondering how he could possibly be sure, then going into a fit of rage. Continue Reading Here.... Julius and his army of vampires approach the hospital in search of Vanessa, as they prepare to attack, he wipes blood over his face, and the faces of his followers, speaking in a foreign language, as Julius screams louder and louder, the vampires attack, however, they are halted by the UV lights. Shortly after his men make it inside, they come out defeated and wounded, Julius tells Scab that he's disappointed, but Gustov points out that they need more warriors, Julius claims he'll get more. As they regroup for another attack, they see The Elite heading their way, noticing that they're obviously outnumbered, he retreats, deciding to fight another day. Continue Reading Here.... Julius has Magdalene chained to a tree as he interrogate her, he's disappointed to learn that she did not deliver the child as promised. She assures Julius that she collected the child but she lost it. He grabs Magdalene by the throat, saying there is nothing like the freshly suckled blood of the newborn. She claims that she did her bidding but the arrangement was broken by The Woman, he wonders why Magdalene was hesitant to tell him this, she says Dmitri wants the woman as well, but he's unaware of their alliance, he would have her skinned alive. Magdalene begs for her life, claiming she will show them the path. Mama agrees. Continue Reading Here.... Julius explains to Dmitri that The Woman's escape was due to no fault of his own, and that Dmitri had also lost her before. He informs Dmitri that she can turn them human as he's seen it with his own eyes but once human, they can't be turned again. The situation quickly escalates as Dmitri write him off due to his lack of accomplishments since becoming a vampire. Dmitri may have turned him but Julius insists that Dmitri has done nothing for him. He stands to his feet, facing his creator in an aggressive manor, Julius charges but Dmitri is much more powerful, dispatching of him fairly easy. Dmitri explains that he can end him there but wont because the Elders still need them to find a answer, resurrect them and allow them to live for a thousand life times, but they can't do that if they’re divided. Julius says the Elders are all gone, Dmitri tells Julius to restore his faith and he'll show him the truth. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Julius is exceedingly terrifying, especially towards his own followers, he installs fear into them, and because of this they obey him and his every command. Julius typically instructs his comrades to do things that he would never do himself. This is not to say that he is a coward but that Julius feels that he's above doing such things. He's always shown a need to be in power, to have more control, even more than Dmitri. Abilities Julius possess the common abilities associated with vampires, which consist of but is not limited to advanced speed, advanced strength, longevity and super senses. He is incredibly strong, however, not nearly as strong as his maker, Dmitri, he was no match, even with the opportunity to take him out from behind Arsenal *Kukris Appearances Gallery Stay_Inside_1x03_Julius_in_his_compund_as_Gustov_delivers_news.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_Julius_feeding_on_junkie.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_Julius_attack_random_people.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_Mama_encourages_Julius_to_betray_Dmitri.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_Julius_and_Gustov_at_the_compound.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Julius_looks_into_the_sewers.jpg For_Me_1x07_Julius_face_to_face_with_his_warrior.jpg For_Me_1x07_Julius_and_crew_watch_the_hospital_explode.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Magdalene_terrifed_of_Julius.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Julius_finds_Mama_dead.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Julius%2C_Magdalene_and_Scab_outside_Eden.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Dmitri_vs_Julius.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Dmitri_chokes_Julius.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Julius_and_Mama_at_vampire_camp.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Former Vampires